La cicatrice
by Nokaia-chan
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Comment une cicatrice peut perturber la sieste de Bill kaulitz.  Slash Twincest HOMOPHOBES AU REFOUAR


_Hallo tout le monde!_

Voilà en attendant d'avoir fini d'autres textes, je mets en ligne cet OS que j'ai écrit (et fait lire) il y a déjà longtemps.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira )

**Disclaimer** Aux dernières nouvelles, Bill & Tom Kaulitz s'appartiennent à eux mêmes (ou leur mère?)

**Rating** Un petit M à cause de l'âge, mais bon...

**Résumé** Bill s'endort et se souvient d'un moment intime avec son frère. Est-ce le seul à s'en rappeller?

C'est un slash, Yaoi, et incestueux (twincest) donc Homophobes, prudes etc : **DEHORS**!

L'âge des personnages (12 ans) peut choquer mais j'ai essayé de mettre en avant leur innocence pour équilibrer la chose.

Che veuw des z'avis!

Tom et moi sommes dans le salon, devant la télé.  
On ne fout strictement **rien**, comme d'habitude.  
Il boit à la paille son chocolat chaud et moi je ne le regarde pas du tout.  
Je ne regarde ni sa langue qu'il passe sur ses lèvres et sur le bord de la tasse, ni sa bouche qu'il bouge sensuellement, ni sa machoîre qui se contracte lentement...

**Non**. Je ne regarde pas son corps tout entier. Je ne fantasme pas du tout sur ses mains, sur ses cuisses, sur ses chevilles et encore moins sur son torse.  
Je ne gagatise en aucun cas sur sa nuque et ses joues, et jamais oh grand jamais je ne regarderais entre ses jambes au cas où par chance son baggy, tiré, pourrait mouler quelque chose..  
Je ne regarde rien.  
Ni son visage ni son corps.  
Sa langue qu'il sort sensuellement pour lécher le lait.  
Sa moue de plaisir lorsqu'il goûte le chocolat.

En aucun cas je ne suis en train de baver..

Bon d'accord.  
J'avoue : je le matte littéralement depuis vingt minutes.  
Je devine ses courbes, j'imagine sa peau, ses cicatrices..  
Oh mein gott, il y en a une que j'ai toujours trouvée magnifique, surtout quand je pense à comment il se l'est faite.  
Et ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite..

Il soupire et se cale plus confortablement dans le canapé.  
Jamais lui il n'y repenserait, ce n'est pas une des choses qui l'ont marqué.  
Moi si.  
J'y pense depuis toujours, mais depuis deux semaines ça m'obsède.  
Ca me perturbe. Je me rappelle de tout.  
Lui je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se rappelle de ce petit "incident".  
Cette cicatrice...  
Elle veut dire tellement pour moi.  
Chaque fois que je la vois je me mets à rougir.  
Elle est belle, droite, sensuelle, virile, sur son ventre.  
Quand je la vois je..Bon d'accord, ça m'excite à mort.  
Mais c'est pas ma faute! Ca me rappelle trop de... souvenirs Je commence lentement à m'endormir...

**OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOOoooooooooooo**

En fait on avait grimpé sur un arbre quand on était petits, et moi bien sûr j'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de redescendre.Ouais bon, lui aussi mais il ne le montrait pas.  
Non, au contraire.  
Il m'a pris sur son dos et m'a aidé à descendre.  
Je m'agrippais à lui et j'en profitais pour lui faire un calin.  
Il l'a senti et j'ai deviné son sourire, il a resseré mes jambes autour de lui.  
A deux mètres du sol il a glissé et ses mains ont dérapé.  
On s'est ramassés violemment, lui sur moi.  
Il s'était griffé violemment le ventre avec l'écorce, et moi j'avais mal aux genoux, et aux poignets.  
Quelques petites égratinures, et un atterrisage non contrôlé sur mes bras.  
C'était tout. Et j'étais tellement plus intéressé par lui.  
Je voyais bien qu'il avait mal mais il ne voulait pas regarder.

Il m'a pris délicatement dans ses bras et a calé ma tête sur son épaule.  
J'étais bien, je jouais avec ses dreads, soufflait doucement et collait mon nez dans son cou.  
Il tremblait et souriait, moi j'étais au septième ciel.  
En revenant, il boitait, mais il continuait de me porter malgré tout.  
Je lui disais sans arrêt que je n'avais pas mal, qu'il pouvait me reposer.  
Mais en réalité je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il continue son calin.  
Alors je n'ai pas insisté.  
Lui s'inquiétait beaucoup. Alors que la tâche de sang sur son T-shirt m'angoissait totalement.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander si j'allais bien, si j'avais eu peur ou mal en tombant.  
Moi j'étais aux anges. Il s'occupait de moi tout le temps.  
Comme s'il avait peur que j'aie été traumatisé.  
Il m'a monté dans la chambre, lui même, sur son petit dos.  
Il n'a pas voulu regarder ses blessures même si je le harcelais.  
Je m'inquiétais, mais apparement les deux égratinures sur mes genoux l'obsédaient.  
Alors il m'a allongé sur le lit, et j'ai déglutit bizarrement.  
Il me regardait tellement intensivement..  
Je ne savais plus quoi dire, alors je l'ai laissé faire.

Il s'est assis sur le bord du lit et il a lentement posé ses mains sur ma braguette.  
J'ai un peu sursauté et j'ai vu qu'il était gêné : je le trouvais trop mignon.  
Heureux qu'il s'occupe de moi, je l'admirais en train de tirer lentement mon jean vers mes pieds.  
J'ai frissonné sans comprendre quand ses mains ont frôlé ma petite fierté, mais j'ai bien vite oublié pour profiter de la suite.

Quand je repense à cette époque, je suis nostalgique.  
Avant je ne pensais pas à lui sauter dessus, j'étais juste content que mon jumeau s'occupe de moi..  
Enfin.. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ca a toujours été fusionnel.

Tellement que chaque fois qu'il baissait un peu mon pantalon j'avais une bouffée de chaleur, et je jubilais en le voyant rougir...  
Je me rappelle aussi que je fermais les yeux et me mordait la lèvre violemment quand il a fait un pseudo "_bisou magique_" sur mon genou.  
Mein gott comme c'était bon...  
Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il a dû comprendre que j'adorais ça, parce qu'il m'en a refait un, puis encore un, sur l'autre genou, et moi je me tortillais dans tous les sens.

**" Pour ne plus que tu aies mal."**

Il m'a sourit d'une façon totalement kawaii et mes yeux se barraient en live.  
Sa bouche s'est posée un peu plus haut que le genou, puis encore plus haut, puis sur la cuisse, puis vers l'intérieur de la cuisse.  
Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et lui non plus.  
En tous cas il respirait fort et vite, et il avait l'air à fond dans son "action" pour me soigner.  
Quand sa bouche n'était plus qu'à 10 cm de l'endroit critique, je n'ai pas pu empêcher un petit cri aigu.

"**Tom**!"

Je m'en suis voulu parce qu'il s'est tout de suite relevé, comme reveillé en sursaut, et il s'est éloigné du lit en touchant ses lèvres comme s'il n'y croyait pas.  
Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas.  
J'avais envie qu'il continue, j'en avais besoin.  
J'avais encore envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse, de sentir son odeur.

Quand on y pense, c'est assez tordu pour des jumeaux "innocents" d'ailleurs oO  
La suite l'est encore plus.

Je ne voyais pas ça du tout pareil à l'époque. Ca me paraissait tellement.. normal.  
Et puis je n'y avais plus jamais réfléchi.  
Pourquoi on avait fait ça?  
M'enfin bon on avait que douze ans...Mais ça change rien au fait que c'était HYPER sensuel.  
D'ailleurs j'm'en suis toujours pas remis, et pendant deux semaines j'ai évité Tom de peur de le supplier de recommencer...

D'accord.  
L'âge ne change rien : j'étais _DEJA _à fond sur lui.  
Mais disons que je ne le savais pas encore, et plus ça va plus je suis accro.

Il y a deux semaines c'est arrivé à un point de non retour.  
Pourtant c'est le seul moment où on a été aussi proches...

Quand il a fini d'enlever mon jean (donc environ 10 mn plus tard, à croire qu'il faisait exprès oO), il a regardé mon ventre et il a détourné les yeux.  
Naïf comme j'étais, j'ai mis environ vingt secondes à comprendre que j'étais en boxer et que je... enfin... que j'avais une petite réaction naturelle.  
J'ai sursauté et, aussi innocent et inculte que lui sur la question, j'ai lancé un débile :

**"Putain mais c'est quoi ça?!"**

Il s'est mis à tousser et il a essayé de reprendre un air sérieux et moqueur. Tentant de paraîte blasé et arrogant, il m'a sorti:

**"Bill.. Rassure moi, tu sais nan?"**

Bon, apparement il l'avait appris dans la journée, parce que moi je connaissais pas cette chose bizarre. Et puis chaque chose qu'il savait, je le savais aussi. On apprenait tout ensemble, en même temps, depuis toujours. Alors c'était quoi cette chose bizarre que j'avais entre les jambes? Enfin.. je savais ce que c'était. Mais pourquoi ça changeait comme ça? Pourquoi c'était aussi dur hein? Et pourquoi mon sang bouillonait? Pourquoi j'avais subitement envie d'un groooooos calin avec mon frère et de lui enlever son boxer??! OO'

" **Euh.. bah nan, nan.. Je sais pas...  
- Hum..."**

Il était tout rougissant. Je le trouvais encore plus craquant et en le regardant mes yeux ont fini par se balader plus bas. Bah quoi? J'voulais juste savoir s'il avait pareil que moi!

Et **c'était **le cas...

J'ai rougit aussi et mon coeur a battu plus fort. Putain mais qu'est ce que c'était??! J'ai senti quelque chose encore plus durcir entre mes jambes et mes muscles se contracter. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas attirer Tom sur le lit, c'était horrible!

**" En tous cas c'est désagréable et ça part pas! Surtout quand je te regarde..."**

Il s'est mis à tousser très fort et s'est retourné, faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.  
Moi je m'inquiétais : mais qu'est ce qu'il avait? Il se tordait les mains, et serrait bizarrement les jambes.  
_"Sûrement pour calmer son truc à lui aussi_", je pensais alors.  
Il a inspiré un grand coup et s'est tourné vers moi.

**"Bon, Bill. Tu sais vraiment pas ce que c'est?  
- Euh.. bah nan.. C'est quoi?** demandais-je, vraiment intéressé.  
- **Bah.. Rah putain! Normalement ça marche pas comme ça!  
- Hein? oO  
- Bah.. normalement.. enfin c'est le frère d'Andreas qui me l'a dit... Bah.. normalement on doit avoir ça quand... quand on regarde une fille...  
- A CHAQUE FOIS??" **je demandais, paniqué.

Je me voyais pas du tout avec cette chose entre les jambes à chaque fois que je croisais une fille. Putain c'était flippant! Je.. Rah. OO' MA PROF! A chaque fois que je vais aller en cours ça va recommencer?? Oh mon dieu, achevez moi. Et ma mère aussi??! Et.. ma voisine, la vieille... MON DIEU. Et.. et.. et ça marche aussi pour les animaux??! OO

Il rigola un peu et, plus détendu, me répondit.

"**Mais nan Bill! Quand tu regardes une fille jolie! Enfin... une fille qui te plait, ou dont tu es amoureux... ou alors quand tu penses à elle..  
- Ah...  
- Oui.. c'est quand on a envie de.. enfin tu vois quoi."**

Il rougit et détourne les yeux. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter au cou tellement il était beau.

**" Et ça t'est déjà arrivé?"**

Il a sursauté. Il tremblotait et tortillait ses doigts, apparement la question le gênait et ça m'intéressait alors dix fois plus.

**" Euh.. ou-ouais.. plusieurs fois..."**

Il fixait la moquette, et ses yeux se levèrent, timidement, vers moi. Quand ils se posèrent sur mes jambes, Tom préféra carrément se retourner et fixer le mur du fond. Je ne comprenais pas...

" **Quand?** je demandais avec un grand sourire curieux.  
- **Bah.. quand.. enfin la dernière fois c'était..  
- Ouuuuiiiiii?  
- Quand..  
- Tom!  
- Quandjepensaisàtoi."**

Il m'avait débité cette phrase tout à la suite, sans pause. Mais en tant que jumeau, je comprenais toujours ce qu'il disait. Même quand il ne le disait qu'à peine, d'ailleurs. Alors j'ai froncé les sourcils...

" **Quoi? Tu penses que je suis une fille? Je demandais, vexé.  
- Mais nan!** il répondit, soulagé que je détourne un peu le sujet. **Non mais.. enfin normalement ça marche pas... entre garçons.  
- Ah..  
- Ouais..  
- Et.. ça te fait quoi?  
- Euh.. comment ça? oO  
- Bah.. enfin j'veux dire.. tu penses à quoi quand tu penses.. à moi?"**

Ses joues étaient redevenues normales mais elles virèrent au rouge vif. Il bougeait ses pieds bizarrement, et fixait de nouveau les motifs de la moquette.

"**Euh.. je peux pas.. te le dire..  
- Mais Tom!** répondais-je sans comprendre. **On s'est toujours tout dit! C'est pas maintenant que ça va changer!  
- Mais.. là c'est pas pareil.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Ben.. je... enfin j'avais envie de..."**

Cette fois c'est moi qui rougissais en imaginant la fin de sa phrase. Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas lui faire des bisous partout. Maintenant ça m'amuse de repenser à la surprise que j'ai eu en réalisant. Je ne comprenais rien. Je voulais que Tom m'explique! Il avait l'air de tout savoir lui!

" **De quoi?  
- Bah.. je... enfin comme les.. enfin de faire.. toi et moi.. je.. euh... comme dans les films.. enfin tu vois quoi! **"

Il bafouillait et je le maudissais d'être si mignon.

**" Avec moi? **"

Cette fois il a encore toussé, il ne savait plus où se mettre et moi je jubilais. Alors je continuais.

**" Tu voulais me faire **_**quoi **_**Tom?"**

Ses yeux se sont levés vers moi et j'ai cru un moment qu'il allait me sauter dessus. J'ai prié très fort quelques secondes mais il a tourné les yeux. J'étais déçu, mais je n'allais rien lâcher. Je ne sais pas quelle force bizarre m'a poussé à me lever à ce moment là. Toujours en boxer, je me suis approché de lui.

" **Tu.. tu ne devrais pas approcher...  
- Pourquoi?** je demandais, m'amusant de toute sa gêne littéralement adorable.  
- **Bah.. je..,** son souffle se coupait quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, **j'ai rêvé de ça cette nuit et..  
- Et?  
- C'était un cauchemar."**

Je déglutissais, et encaissait le coup. Ah ouais quand même... J'essayais de changer de sujet, de ne pas montrer que ça m'avait blessé.

**"Ah.. c'est pour ça que tu bougeais cette nuit..  
- O-oui.."**

Il avait parlé d'une toute petite voix et moi froidement. Merde. Ca s'entendait vraiment que j'étais vexé. Evidemment, il s'en est rendu compte. Moi je boudais, comme ce grand gosse que j'étais.

" **Mais.. c'est pas parce que..  
- Nan mais laisse tomber. J'imagine bien que chaque fois que je suis dans ton rêve ça gâche tout."**

Ma voix était amère. Malgré moi ça me faisait mal que mon jumeau me dise ça. Peut-être que j'aurais aimé qu'il rêve de moi chaque nuit. J'aurais aimé que ça soit un joli rêve qu'il n'aime pas quitter en se réveillant. J'aurais aimé qu'il pense à moi et que ça lui fasse plaisir. Qu'il ait ce truc entre les jambes et qu'il ait envie des mêmes choses que moi. Peut-être parce que j'aurais aimé partager tout ça avec lui. Toutes ces nouveautés. En savoir plus sur cette nouvelle réaction qu'on découvrait ensemble, ces nouveaux sentiments que je ressentais quand il me regardait, cette nouvelle attirance pour sa bouche, ces nouveaux frissons sur ma peau quand il m'a pris la main et surtout ces nouvelles sensations quand il a doucement prononcé mon nom.

**"Mais Bill.. C'est pas du tout ça..  
- Arrête Tom, j'ai bien compris!** Je tentais de dégager ma main mais il la tenait fermement.  
- **Bill nan t'as rien compris!** Sa voix était douce et ça m'énervait. Il était en train de m'enlever toute raison de bouder!  
- **Si ! Et lâche ma main! **J'étais mauvais comédien : aucune colère dans ma voix.  
-** Non."**

Je levais les yeux vers lui, les plongeait dans les siens.

**"Non?  
- Non."**

Il me souriait et moi je fondais. Je me sentais m'enfoncer dans le sol et sa beauté m'éblouissait tellement que j'en tremblais.

**" Tu vas me lâcher oui?** Aucune conviction dans ma voix.  
-** Non.  
- Non?  
- Non.  
- D'accord."**

Il me souriait encore et je lui rendais son sourire. Ses doigts carressaient lentement ma paume et de délicieux frissons remontaient le long de mon bras.

**" Non Bill.. c'était un cauchemar à cause de la fin..** Il baissait les yeux.  
- **Quelle fin?  
- Celle dans laquelle tu me dis non."**

Il déglutit bruyamment et renifla un peu avant de secouer la tête.

**" Non à quoi?  
- Quand je te demande si.. enfin quand je veux dormir avec toi."**

Je rigolais un peu.

**"Mais pourquoi? On dort ensemble chaque nuit! D'ailleurs faudrait prévenir Maman que nos deux lits ne nous servent à rien!"**

Il sourit à son tour et leva les yeux vers moi.

**"Oui. Mais dans ce rêve tu ne veux plus. Justement à cause de ça.."**

Il me montra d'un signe de tête la bosse sur mon boxer et le fait qu'il la regarde me donna chaud sans que je puisse me l'expliquer. Lui aussi il avait chaud apparement parce qu'il regardait ailleurs en respirant fort. J'adorais ça.

**" Oui mais dans la vraie vie c'est pas comme dans ton rêve Tom. Je veux bien dormir avec toi moi"** disais-je en le regardant sourire.

Je l'admirais un peu, puis je reprenais.

" **De toutes façons j'ai comme toi.  
- Oui mais c'est pas normal.  
- Et pourquoi pas?  
- On doit pas avoir ça... pour son frère! OO  
- Mais.. t'as bien vu qu'on choisissait pas!! Ca vient comme ça et puis c'est tout!  
- C'est bien le problème..** il murmure entre ses dents.  
-** Quoi?  
- Non rien.  
- Dis moi Tom.  
- Non.  
- Quoi?  
- Rien.  
- C'est quoi le problème? Qu'est ce que tu veux pas me dire?  
- Rien.  
- Dis le moi Tom.  
- Non.  
- Tom...  
- Non."**

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je caressais son menton du bout des doigts et lui relevait la tête. J'articulais doucement.

**"Dis moi."**

Je le sentis trembler un peu et il inspira profondément.

**" Je.. Normalement on ne doit pas être.. amoureux.. de son frère."**

Il rougit encore mais cette fois des larmes remplirent ses yeux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Mon coeur se serra : je détestais le voir pleurer!

**" Comment ça **_**amoureux **_**Tom?"** je demandais d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondait pas. Je le prenais alors dans mes bras et on trembla tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. Quelle sensation délicieuse..

**" Je.. je sais pas.."**

Il sanglotait contre mon épaule. Je trouvais ça littéralement irrésistible.

**" Mais.. c'est.. enfin, t'inquiètes pas Tom, je veux quand même dormir avec toi cette nuit."**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et c'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. En même temps c'est assez dur de répondre dans ces cas là. Surtout que moi je ne comprenais rien. N'empêche que j'étais bien content. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire mais il était dans mes bras et qu'est ce que j'étais bien...  
Il leva timidement les yeux avec un sourire gigantesque, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

**"C'est... c'est vrai?  
- Bien sûr! Et puis la nuit d'après aussi, et celle d'après, et celle d'après..."**

Il me serrait contre lui et je fermais les yeux. Il vint me chuchoter à l'oreille.

" **Et toutes les nuits d'après, pour toujours hein?  
- Bien sûr...  
- Tu me feras toujours un câlin avant de dormir?  
- Pendant la nuit aussi.  
- Et tu me lâcheras pas les mains?  
- Jamais.  
- Jamais Bill?  
- Jamais. Je le jure."**

Il soupirait de bonheur et moi aussi. Je me sentais tellement bien... Et puis pour moi c'était logique : je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans lui de toutes façons.

" **Mais.., je reprenais quelques instants plus tard, je peux te poser une question?  
- O-oui..?  
- Qu'est ce que tu sens quand je te fais... ça?"**

Joignant le geste à la parole, j'avais collé ma main sur sa "bosse" pour savoir si ça lui faisait pareil que moi quand il y collait sa cuisse la nuit : c'est à dire des longs frissons, de la chaleur et quelque chose de... de bon, de.. délicieux, difficile à expliquer, mais irrésistible. Comme lui, en fait...

Il sursauta d'abord et mis sa main sur la mienne pour essayer de l'enlever. Je la tenais fermement et finalement il posa la sienne dessus et appuya un peu plus. Sa bouche s'était brusquement ouverte et il cherchait de l'air. Il ferma les yeux très fort puis tenta de sortir l'air de ses poumons. Seulement, il expirait en tremblant tellement que j'entendis un petit cri du fond de sa gorge. Ca ressemblait à un.. un gémissement. oO J'avais déjà entendu ça la nuit, quand il faisait des cauchemars... Enfin cauchemars.. Il avait quand même une tête détendue pendant son rêve. En tous cas à ce moment là l'entendre m'a donné des images dans la tête que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

J'adorais avoir ma main là, j'avais l'impression de le posséder, de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Et puis il avait encore cette réaction... d'ailleurs ça ravivait la mienne. Mon souffle s'accélérait quand je voyais le sien se saccader bizarrement. Il respirait fort, vite. Il était magnifique et il se mordait un peu la lèvre. Apparement, il aimait ça. Ca lui faisait comme moi. Je voulais enlever ma main, content d'avoir eu ma réponse, mais il replaqua ma main contre son sexe, se cambrant et plantant ses ongles dans mon épaule.

**"Mmh.. Bill.. oui.."**

C'était carrément trop excitant. Mon corps entier se contracta. Ma vue se brouilla et je fermais aussi les yeux. Des frissons. Des frissons partout. Dans les mains, dans les bras, les jambes, mais surtout dans le ventre et entre les jambes. C'était bizarre, c'était nouveau et c'était délicieux. Ma main se resserra toute seule, juste histoire d'entendre encore Tom me dire ça... Je trouvais ça tellement beau, tellement.. Ca me donnait envie de le lécher partout, sans que je comprenne DU TOUT pourquoi. Et il enfonça ses ongles plus fort, je tremblais violemment. Je ne comprenais pas toutes ces sensations mais je les vénérais. Et j'étais heureux de voir que Tom ressentait les mêmes. Il s'agrippait désespérément à mon épaule alors que son autre main serrait fort la mienne.

Ma main continua de bouger, elle caressait lentement vers sa braguette et lui il bougeait dans tous les sens. Il était tout rouge et il transpirait un peu. Je le trouvais magnifique. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais. En fait je faisais au feeling. Ca doit être lié au fait qu'on est jumeaux, mais apparement chaque geste que je faisais plaisait à Tom. Je ressentais ce qu'il ressentait, et les frissons qu'il semblait subir me parcouraient aussi. On se regarda un moment : mais qu'est ce qu'on foutait? Normalement on voit ça entre une fille et un mec à la télé, ils sont amoureux ou ils ne se connaissent pas, mais des jumeaux on a jamais vu! C'est pas normal.. c'est bizarre. Pourtant on tremble tellement on se sent bien, et moi je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter. Il le lit dans mes yeux puisqu'il le dit quand même.

**"B-Bill.. On devrait pas..  
- Je sais pas mais j'en ai trop envie**"

J'haletais quand je parlais. J'approchais ma tête de son cou, une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Je soufflais un peu et respirais fort son odeur. Il tremblait et je le sentais partout, surtout dans ma main. J'adorais le toucher là, c'était comme si ça m'appartenait. Personne n'avait touché ici avant moi, c'était MA propriété. Tom était MA propriété. C'était mon frère, mon jumeau. Il ne dormait qu'avec MOI, n'avait besoin que de MOI, ne faisait des calins qu'a MOI et n'aimait que MOI. _Et moi j'étais raide dingue de lui_.

**"J'adore ton odeur."**

Tom poussa encore un petit cri et laissa aussi tomber sa tête dans mon cou. Ca me fit frissonner longuement et nos mains se resserrèrent. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans mon épaule quand sans m'en rendre compte j'ouvrais sa braguette. J'avais envie.. non. J'avais besoin de le toucher plus, de le faire plus crier, de le sentir trembler, de le sentir gouter à ça. Je ne savais pas quel bien ça lui faisait, mais ça me mettait en transe de le voir avoir autant de plaisir. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça. Dans les films, les gens font ça parce qu'ils ont dit à tout le monde qu'ils sont ensemble et que c'est dans le cours des choses. Ils s'engueulent énormément avant et après ou ont besoin d'en parler des semaines avant. Ou alors c'est un mec qui a dragué une fille et qui la ramène chez lui, il lui fait ça sans aucune douceur et ça paraît tellement fade...

Nous, c'est différent. Nous on le fait et personne ne le saura jamais. Nous on avait pas besoin de s'expliquer. Nous on le fait parce qu'on s'aime, parce qu'on en a besoin. On a jamais eu besoin de se le justifier, de s'exprimer mutuellement ce qu'on ressentait. Nous on lisait notre amour dans les yeux, moi je ressentais son plaisir par sa peau, moi je n'avais besoin que de le sentir contre moi et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

_Nous c'était tellement plus beau que dans les films. Tellement mieux, plus intense._

Je lui fis un petit bisou dans le creux du cou et il pencha sa tête au maximum en arrière.

**"Han oui, putain Bill.."**

Sa voix était saccadée, faible. Il respirait fort. Il fermait les yeux, se mordait la lèvre. Moi j'avais la tête qui tournait tellement j'étais bien. J'aimais comment il prononçait mon nom. J'aimais sa façon de me demander de continuer. Ca faisait encore durcir la chose entre mes jambes, mais tous les frissons qui me parcouraient me faisaient un bien énorme. J'avais besoin de Tom, à ce moment là. Heureusement que nos parents étaient partis. Et puis de toutes façons, on s'en foutait.

Je l'embrassais encore dans le cou et il gémissait doucement. Moi j'en pouvais plus. Je passais ma main directement dans son boxer et il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à mes épaules. Il avait lâché ma main et s'accrochait à moi comme s'il allait tomber. Il balança soudainement sa tête dans mon cou et me mordit fort. Ca m'a fait mal sur le cou mais je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'à ce moment là. Je découvrais ces sensations, c'était nouveau pour moi. Tom était collé à mon entrejambe et ma tête tournait Ca me faisait du bien, tellement de bien...

Je ne voulais plus qu'il soit habillé. J'avais oublié mes blessures et lui les siennes. Je bougeais encore un peu ma main dans son boxer et c'était bizarre. Quand c'était moi, ça ne me faisait rien. C'était comme un bras ou une jambe, pas intéressant, pas beau. Mais lui.. J'étais tombé amoureux de cette sensation. C'était doux, c'était dur, c'était agréable. J'aimais ça. Je trouvais ça parfait. Puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était parce que c'était Tom. Et quand c'est Tom tout est parfait. Absolument tout. Alors j'ai décreté que c'était parfait.

**J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de mon frère.**

Je l'ai touché un peu comme je pouvais, ne m'y connaissant pas du tout. Mais les gémissements de Tom me montraient au fur et à mesure que je me débrouillais très bien, surtout qu'il s'agrippait à moi et enroulait sa jambe autour des miennes, se frottant un peu plus. Je me frottais aussi contre lui, totalement dépendant du contact de sa peau. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, le caressait, lui tenait la hanche. J'étais totalement en extase, j'étais avec Tom. J'étais bien.

On a continué comme ça quelques minutes et on s'est retrouvés je ne sais comment, lui sur moi sur le lit. Quand j'ai réalisé je pleurais presque de bonheur. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir, jamais je ne l'avais trouvé aussi beau, jamais je ne l'avais autant aimé. Sa bouche descendait de mon cou vers mon torse. J'avais chaud, tellement chaud.. Parfois il entrouvrait sa bouche et je sentais brièvement sa langue. Je me cambrais alors au maximum, et sentais mon coeur battre encore plus vite, si c'était possible.

**" Mmh Tom... j'adore quand... tu fais.. ça.."**

Il avait compris. Il avait ouvert sa bouche et sortit sa langue. Elle traçait maintenant des dessins sur mon torse que je ne cherchais même plus à déchiffrer. Je ne faisais que ressentir. Ressentir sa langue. Ressentir son souffle. Ressentir son odeur, sa présence, ses caresses. Ressentir Tom. Il emplissait l'air de mes poumons et toutes mes pensées. Je ne vivais que pour lui.

Sa main se posa sur mon boxer et je redécouvrais ces délicieuses sensations. Ce plaisir.. Je me mettais à haleter et lui à bouger. Ma main retourna à sa braguette et baissa son baggy. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je lui descendais violemment son jean et le collait contre moi. Il se remettait à embrasser mon cou en répétant des mots incompréhensibles. Moi je ne pensais qu'à lui, son plaisir, sa peau. Je passais d'un seul coup ma main dans son boxer et le frôlait lentement de mes doigts. Il tremblait, avait des spasmes. Il resserrait violemment son emprise sur mon entrejambe, à mon plus grand plaisir. Moi je voyais plus que lui. Je ne sentais plus que lui. Sa main passa en dessous. Je me cambrais. Je n'avais plus l'impression de savoir respirer. L'air me manquait. Tom me manquait. Je le serrais plus fort contre moi et lui mordais encore le cou. Ma main entoura son membre et entama des va et vient. Je n'avais jamais appris à faire ça, j'ai juste senti qu'il allait aimer. Et évidemment, je ne me suis pas trompé. Il s'est mis à gémir plus fort et à se frotter contre moi.

**"Bill... Han... encore.. Plus vite... Bill.. Bill je.."**

Sa voix était rapide, saccadée, faible. Totalement excitante. Je ne sentais même plus la chose entre mes jambes, elle était engourdie de plaisir. Comme moi. On fermait les yeux. Il m'imitait. Je me mettais à prononcer son nom, à lui demander encore, plus vite, plus fort. Je ne comprenais rien, je ne faisais que suivre mes émotions. Le plaisir montait sans s'arrêter. Mes yeux partaient en live dans leur orbite. J'essayais de le sentir un maximum, sur moi, contre moi. Je mordais son oreille et ses muscles se crispaient.

**" Haaaaaan**"

Son souffle était au maximum. On dirait qu'il étouffait. Il se frottait lascivement contre moi, continuait de bouger son bassin pour que j'accélère et m'infligeait la même torture. J'étais en train de mourir de plaisir. Je sentais que ça montait, encore, encore. On s'agrippait l'un à l'autre.

**"Bill.. Bill.. Ne me lâche.. paaaas.."**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, je ne faisais que l'aimer. On se serrait, se caressait, s'agrippait. On gémissait sans plus s'entendre, et le plaisir monta à son maximum. Il se cambra en arrière puis se laissa tomber sur moi. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et il mordit violemment mon épaule. C'était trop. Trop bon, trop puissant, trop de sensations, trop d'amour. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir ça.

**"Tom!  
- Haaaaaaan!"**

Il a crié. Son cri était rauque, grave, infiniment sensuel. J'oubliais mon prénom quelques secondes et me perdais dans le plaisir. Mon torse se soulevait à toute vitesse. Ca a duré quelques secondes mais c'était divin. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Je le serrais dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait et il faisait pareil. On s'embrassait les joues, le front, le cou. Puis on s'est stoppés. On s'est regardés une seconde et il a fermé les yeux.

Nos souffles étaient plus calmes, sereins. Son visage était détendu. Il attendait. J'approchais lentement mes lèvres des siennes et quand elles se touchèrent, un tourbillon de sensations nous emporta lui et moi. C'était un plaisir totalement différent mais également divin. On inspirait profondément quand quelqu'un vint briser notre rêve.

**" BIIIIIIIILL? TOOOOOOM? JE SUIS RENTREE! **"

Il sursauta un peu et se releva, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je le plaquais de nouveau contre mes lèvres et il gémit lentement. Il tentait de se dégager mais je l'en empêchais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte! J'avais encore besoin de lui, de sa bouche, de ses caresses! J'avais tellement peur que ça n'arrive plus que je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève!

Pourtant il se dégagea, il avait plus de force que moi. Paniqué, il se rhabilla et remis ses cheveux en "ordre". Je souris en voyant ses adorables joues rougies et son souffle court. Je pensais encore, rêveur, à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. J'avais envie de recommencer. De ne plus jamais le lâcher.

**" Euh.. Ouais maman on arrive!"**

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, incrédule. Quoi on arrive? Mais nan! Nan tu ne descends pas Tom!  
Il commençait à ouvrir la porte en respirant un bon coup mais je me levais et attrapais sa main.

"**Mais.. Tom! Tu.. On fait quoi pour..  
- Rien Bill. On fait rien. Je.. Je sais ce qui..  
- LES ENFANTS VOUS VENEZ?  
- OUAIS!" **a t-on crié en même temps.

On s'est sourit, puis son sourire s'est effacé. Le mien de même. Qu'est ce qu'il avait?

"**Bill.. Bill tu sais que j't'adore mais.. enfin je sais pas pourquoi on a..  
- Mais t'as aimé nan?  
- Je.. Oui.. mais..  
- Tom tu vas pas me lâcher quand même?"**

Ma voix était désespérée.  
Il me fit un sourire triste.

"**Non, Bill, jamais. Mais oublie ça, ça vaut mieux crois moi.  
- BILL! TOM!  
- J'ARRIVE!" **hurla t-il.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, je ne voulais pas oublier!

" **Mais Tom..  
- Laisse tomber Bill. **Sa voix était froide. **Oublie ça.  
- Mais..  
- Je suis désolé Bill.."**

Sa main caressa doucement ma joue.

**" Je t'aimerai toujours tu sais bien."**

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je souris tristement.

**"Oui.. moi aussi.."**

Il sourit également, reniflant pour refouler ses larmes.

**"Bien.. Bon j'y vais**."

Et il me planta là.

Dans ce couloir.

Cette nuit là il n'a pas dormi dans mon lit. Et toutes les nuits d'après non plus. J'ai commencé à être insomniaque. Puis dépressif. Puis ça m'est passé. J'y ai un peu moins pensé. Il était toujours là. Mon frère jumeau... Et cinq ans ont passé. Il est toujours là. Avec moi. Heureusement.Bordel je l'aime à en crever.

**OoooooOoooooooooOooooooOooooo**

Quelque chose me secoue. Une main passe vite devant mes yeux.

"**Bill? Bill je rêve ou.."**

Putain! Il m'a réveillé l'autre boulet! Je rêvais bien moi.. Je me faisais le film de nos supers souvenirs... TT

" **Que.. Quoi? Quoi??!  
- Je rêve ou t'as la trique?! "**

Sa voix était amusée, et incrédule. Il me regardait la bouche grande ouverte et son regard descendit vers mon érection. Cette même bouffée de chaleur...

" **Euh... euh non.. non  
- C'est quand même pas à cause de cette petite scène de merde?!!** Il n'en revenait pas. **Attends elle l'a même pas sucé!  
- Euh... ouais non je sais mais..  
- Haha! Dis moi, t'es toujours éjaculateur précoce? Faudrait peut-être qu'on te conditionne **"

Je rougissais en entendant ces mots de sa bouche. J'étais habitué, mais vu mon état, ça m'envoyait de sérieux frissons dans tout le corps. Je l'imaginais en train de me conditionner.. Oh.. Oh non! Pas ça! Pas bien DU TOUT.

Je tentais de reprendre contenance mais c'était lamentable.

"**Hum..  
- Roh tu fais chier!"**

J'essayais alors de détourner la discussion en bataille d'oreiller en lui en envoyant un bien dans la gueule. Cible atteinte.

"**HEY!!"**

Il se défendait bien, le batard. Et voilà que je reprends le dessus, au sens propre. Je me retrouve au dessus de lui et je vois sa... Oh mein gott. Son T-shirt est relevé et j'aperçois sa cicatrice. Belle, blanche, totalement bandante. Je me mords la lèvre et étouffe un gémissement en détournant les yeux. Il ne comprend pas.  
Je me relève violemment et vais vers ma chambre. Je m'arrête d'un seul coup et le regarde : il ne comprend toujours rien. Il a l'air totalement étonné, largué. Je souris. Je remonte un peu mon jean et lui montre mon genou.

"**Dis.. tu te rappelles de ça?"**

Il regarde et déglutit. Ses joues se colorent adorablement de rouge et je jubile. Ca n'est peut-être pas foutu finalement..

"**Euh.. ou-oui pourqu-quoi?  
- Non, comme ça."**

Je partais dans ma chambre, fier.  
Je souriais intérieurement en entendant des pas derrière moi.

_**J'allais la voir encore, sa cicatrice.  
Et pas qu'une fois**_


End file.
